


Last Match

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Bathroom, Post-Canon, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: All of Hinata's important encounters happen in the bathroom, and his very last high school match isn't going to be any different.





	Last Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. Written for Bravebow.

"You're being ridiculous," Tsukishima said, voice flat. Hinata didn't answer, just clung to the doorframe of the bathroom stall and glared up at him, hair poofed out like an angry bird. "You can't hide in the bathroom like a baby."

"I'm not scared, stupid," Hinata informed him, but didn't loosen his grip.

Tsukshima held onto his temper instead of just turning around and walking out, because he'd told Yamaguchi that he could handle this while Yamaguchi was giving a pep talk to their two star first years who both had looked like they were about to puke last Tsukishima had seen. Really Yamaguchi would be much better at this sort of thing than Tsukishima was, or Yachi would have been, hell even Kageyama probably could have started a fight and made Hinata storm out of here. Even the brand new first year manager would probably be a better choice, even if she was too shy to come into the boys' bathroom and just yelled from the doorway.

"If you're not scared then let's go already," Tsukishima tried again. "There's like three minutes before—"

"You don't understand ANYTHING!" Hinata snapped, which was like the smartest thing he'd ever said. Hinata's cheeks were pink, his glare fierce. "I'm not scared, you emotionally stunted sea urchin, I'm sad! I don't want to go!"

"Go…onto the…court?" Tsukishima asked. That had him stumped, because Hinata had spent the last three years shouting about staying on the court longer than anyone. "But that's where the volleyball…happens."

"Yeah, I KNOW," Hinata insisted.

"Let me get this straight," Tsukishima repeated. "You don't want to go onto the court, don't want to play Fukurodani on center court, at Nationals. As the ace." Hinata shook his head vigorously. Tsukshima heaved an aggravated sigh. "Yes, you DO."

"NOPE," Hinata insisted. "Because then it'll be over!"

"Oh," Tsukishima said, because that he understood a lot. He'd been trying all week not to think of how many lasts they'd already had, their last training camp and their last official match with Nekoma and the last time Ukai would pretend not to hear the third years terrifying the underclassmen with ghost stories in the middle of the night. Today would be the last time Yamaguchi saved them with a jump floater and the last weirdo quick and the last time Yachi handed them their water bottles and the last time Takeda cried at the end of their match. He tried to think of something else to say, but just said, "Oh," again.

"Yeah, oh," Hinata repeated, deflating against the side of the stall. "I'm not ready for it to be over. I want to stay here. I don't want to _go_."

Tsukishima could have pointed out that even if Hinata stayed, everyone else would go, plus it would put entirely to waste the fact that by the power of him and Yachi combined they'd somehow gotten both Hinata and Kageyama through university entrance exams, into the same school no less. The look of relief on Kageyama's face when he realized he wouldn't have to face a new team all alone this time had been worth every painful hour of English homework, Tsukishima thought, not that he'd ever tell them that.

"Let's just stay here, then," Tsukishima said.

"Don't reverse psychologize me," Hinata grumbled. He let go of the stall but grabbed for Tsukishima's waist, hugging him tight. Tsukishima just took it, one hand coming up to awkwardly pat the sweaty space between Hinata's shoulderblades. "You're sad, too, and everyone knows it."

Tsukishima snorted. "So mature. Now seriously, come on. If we don't turn up, first years will have to fill in for us. You know what happens when Aoyama tries to hit one of Kageyama's quicks. And we'll make Takeda cry. And Ukai will make the 'I'm just disappointed in you' face."

"Ugh, I hate that face," Hinata grumbled, peeling himself off of Tsukishima. "Not thrilled about yours either, right now."

"Right back at you." Tsukishima ruffled Hinata's hair roughly enough to make him curse, and then turned to go. He offered over his shoulder, "But if I happen to see it across the net from me when our universities play, I guess I'd live."

Hinata laughed, small and nervous but still a laugh. "Now _there's_ something to look forward to."


End file.
